There is a third choice
by ninakietnaki
Summary: What would happen if at the usual love triangle FlippyxFlakyxSplendid, Flaky had to choose between those two, but she realizes that she loves someone else? SplendontxFlaky


**Hi everyone! I know that I should be updating on my other stories and I promise that an update will be soon, but this idea wasn't leaving my mind. I just thought _"What would happen if at the usual love triangle FlippyxFlakyxSplendid, Flaky had to choose between those two, but she realizes that she loves someone else?"_****. I**** hope you will like this oneshot and review.**

**Humanized HTF**

**The story is from Flaky's POV**

**I don't own HTF**

* * *

**There is a third choice**

This morning was normal to everyone in Happy Tree town, but not for me. Today I had to make a decision that will change my life forever. Today I need to choose between two boys that are in love with me. The first one is Flippy and the second one is Splendid.

I'm now lying on my bed and thinking about my life. I never was beautiful or special like Petunia or Giggles, I'm just... me. I'm a tomboy, I have dandruff on my long red hair, I'm skinny and weak, I'm afraid of many things, I'm paranoid, I'm a coward and I'm shy.

I'm questioning myself. Why do they like a girl like me? Why do they even love someone like me? Do I love someone of them? Can I respond to their feelings? I remember that Flippy usually fought behind my back, I remember how they both tried to get my attention, I remember how each one of them said that he will protect me and I remember what happened yesterday.

Yesterday they came to me and both said that they love me and want me to choose between them. They gave time to think about this and they will wait for me today in the park, to tell them my decision. I don't know what love is. I don't know if I can choose between them. I have only two choices. The first is to choose Flippy and the second is to choose Splendid. But I don't want to choose, I can't choose.

I though a third choice, where I reject them both, but I can't do this. I can't break their hearts. The guilt and remorse will eat me alive if I do this. I don't have any reason to reject them both and I have to choose. I'm so confused. I don't know if I love anyone of them, I don't know if I can respond to their feelings, I don't know who to choose.

Flippy is a war veteran, with a horrible past and PTSD. He is brave, smart, kind, funny and you can rely on him. But when he flips out, he becomes a sadistic savage beast that kills everyone in sight. I'm afraid of that part of him, but he still is one of my best friends. Maybe he sees me as small ray of hope inside a dark abyss, that promises him a better and happier future. But I don't know if I can give him that.

Splendid is a brave super hero and tries his best to help everyone. He is a good friend, he is funny, energetic, kind, independent and tries to be helpful. But he don't knoe the limits of his powers and because of that he tends to kill everyone who he tries to save by accident. He seem's to not pay attention when people tell him that he isn't hero at all, but deep inside him he knows that this is the truth and he tries to deny it. I don't know if I can be with him either.

I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. Do I love anyone of them? How should I know who I love? Who should I choose? I kept asking myself. My thoughts were interupted, when I heard a tap at my window.

I stood up from my bed and I walked to the window. Outside I saw Splendont floating in the air. I felt my heart to beat faster, I felt me throat dry and it was like I couldn't speak anymore, I felt a heat inside of me, I was feeling weird... what is that weird feeling?

I opened the window with shaky hands and Splendont flew inside my room. He looked so much like Splendid, but he was completely different. He was brave, smart, calm, he was more of a loner and a better hero. But from some people he is mistaken for a villain, only because he was the opposite of Splendid. He looked at me with his crimson red eyes at my ruby ones and spoke in a concerned voice "Flaky, is that true that you will choose between Flippy and Splendid?"

Hearing this, my body froze, my heart started to feel heavy and I lowered my head. "Yes... it's true." was the only thing I could say. I don't dare to look into his eyes, I don't want to face him and I don't know why I feel like this.

"Flaky..." he continued in a sad voice, that made my heart even more heavier "... before you take your decision, I want you to know that I love you"

Why he had to say that? My heart is now teared apart. Why he loves me? I felt tears to appear in my eyes. Why he makes me even more confused? I still don't dare to look in his eyes.

He continued to talk "If you don't love me, I understand. I wish you will take the right decision and that you will be happy. I will be happy only if you will be happy and if you ever regret it, you know where you can find me." After this, he left through the window.

Hot tears were running down my face. Why do I feel so hurt? Why am I crying? Why I feel like my heart is crushed? Why I feel like I wanted him to stop me? Why I feel so disapointed? Why I feel like this? I'm so confused. I lied on my bed and started to cry.

After few hours, it was time to go to the park. I wiped my tears and walked outside my house. I'm feeling my head heavy, I feel myself crushed, I feel stressed and weary. Why I'm feeling like that?

On the way I think who should I choose. I tried to think either Flippy or Splendid, but Splendont kept coming in my mind. Why he isn't leaving my mind? Why I'm thinking only him? And why I feel weird when I think about him?

I arrived to the park, I saw Flippy and Splendid waiting for me and I stopped. I watched them from afar and I was feeling nothing about them. Them everything became clear. I couldn't choose between them only because I don't love either of them.

Then why I was confused? Why I'm feeling weird around Splendont? Why I wanted him to stop me from taking a decision? Why I was hurt when he leaved? Why I keep thinking him? Is this love? If it's truly love, then I love Splendont? How could I be so blind about my own feeling?

I turned around and ran away from the park. I realized that there is actually a third choice and it's to be with the person I truly love. I ran to Splendont's house. I kept running until I arrived outside his door. I was whole trembling and panting heavily. I knocked the door shaking and I heard his depressed voice "Wait, coming." I felt my heart making a flip hearing his voice.

He opened the door, revealing him. He looked completely weary and I immediately hugged him. It took him few seconds to realize what happened and he looked at me surprised. "Flaky? What are you doing here?."

I looked at his crimson red eyes, with ruby red eyes filled in ters, and I said "I just realized that can't choose between them, because I love you."

He gave me a smile and said, leaning closer to my face "I love you too, Flaky." Then he placed his lips on mine and kissed me. My heart is bouncing like crazy, I feel a hundreds of butterflies inside of me and I wish that this wonderful moment and this wonderful feeling will never end.


End file.
